For example, Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2-162586 discloses a tape cartridge used as an external storage medium for a computer. This tape cartridge includes a base plate and a transparent resin cover attached to the base plate.
First and second reel shafts are disposed on the base plate, and first and second tape reels are rotatably supported on the first and second reel shafts.
A magnetic tape is wound on the first and second tape reels.
The magnetic tape is transported along first and second tape guides formed on the base plate, and passes through a head-inserting portion provided on the cover for access to the interior of the cartridge by a magnetic head.
First, second, and third roller shafts are uprightly formed on the base plate. A first belt guide roller (belt driving roller) is rotatably supported on the first roller shaft. Second and third belt guide rollers (corner rollers) are rotatably supported on the second and third roller shafts, respectively.
A drive belt is spanned between and placed around the first, second, and third belt guide rollers. The drive belt is pressingly contacted at its portion extending between the first and second belt guide rollers with an outer surface of the magnetic tape wound around the first tape reel, and pressingly contacted at its portion extending between the first and third belt guide rollers with an outer surface of the magnetic tape wound around the second tape reel.
When the drive belt is rotatingly driven, the first and second tape reels start to rotate due to frictional contact between the drive belt and the magnetic tape, whereby the magnetic tape is transported.
A mirror is so arranged on the base plate as to reflect a detection light emitted from a light emitting source of a drive device and direct the detection light onto the magnetic tape.
The cover is so disposed on the base plate as to cover the first and second tape reels, the magnetic tape, and the like.
The cartridge is used by being inserted into the drive device.
The drive device includes the light emitting source, a first light receiving member (cartridge-in sensor), and a second light receiving member (tape-position sensor).
When the tape cartridge is inserted into the drive device, the detection light emitted from the light emitting source is reflected on the mirror, and therefore it fails to reach the first light receiving member. Thus, it is detected that the tape cartridge is disposed within the drive device.
The detection light reflected on the mirror is oriented to the magnetic tape and the second light receiving member.
On the other hand, when the tape cartridge is inserted into the drive device, a drive capstan roller provided in the drive device is so driven as to come into contact with the first belt guide roller.
When the drive capstan roller is rotated, the first belt guide roller is rotated to thereby move the drive belt by which the magnetic tape is transported.
When the magnetic tape is transported so that a marking hole formed therein moves through a light path of the detection light reflected on the mirror, the detection light reaches the second light receiving member through the marking hole so that a leading or trailing end of a wound or rewound portion of the magnetic tape is detected.
FIG. 16 shows an explanatory diagram indicating a method of manufacturing a tape cartridge which has been previously proposed by an applicant of the present application.
This method comprises the steps of: (A) forming first and second reel shafts, first and second guides, first, second, and third roller shafts, and a lid support shaft on a base plate; (B) mounting first and second tape reels on the first and second reel shafts, respectively, first, second, and third belt guide rollers on the first, second, and third roller shafts, respectively, and a mirror on the base plate; (C) placing a drive belt on the first, second, and third belt guide rollers; (D) winding magnetic tape on the first and second tape reels while forming a marking hole in the magnetic tape, by using a tape winder; and (E) securing a cover to the base plate after mounting a lid on the base plate.
This method of manufacturing the tape cartridge has the following problems because the formation of the marking hole and the winding of the magnetic tape on the tape reels are performed simultaneously at the step (D) described above.
(1) Since a lot of time is required at the step (D), manufacturing efficiency decreases. PA1 (2) Since a marking hole is formed in the magnetic tape and then the magnetic tape with the hole is transported to the tape reel to be wound thereon, the magnetic tape has the marking holes over its whole length when the magnetic tape is completed to be wound on the tape reel. PA1 forming first and second reel shafts and first, second, and third roller shafts on a base plate; PA1 mounting first and second tape reels on the first and second reel shafts, and first, second, and third belt guide rollers on the first, second, and third roller shafts; PA1 disposing a drive belt on the first, second, and third belt guide rollers; PA1 winding a magnetic tape on the first and second tape reels; PA1 securing a cover to the base plate; and PA1 forming a marking hole in the magnetic tape wound on the first and second tape reels. PA1 tape driving means for transporting the magnetic tape wound on the tape reels, PA1 punching means for forming the marking hole in the magnetic tape transported by a predetermined amount by the tape driving means, at a predetermined position; PA1 hole-position detecting means for detecting a position of the marking hole formed by the punching means; and PA1 control means for controlling the tape driving means, the punching means, and the hole-position detecting means.
It is required a relatively less time at the step (A) of assembling the reel shafts and the like, the step (B) of mounting the tape reels and the like, and the step (C) of placing the drive belt. However, the step (D) of winding the magnetic tape while forming the marking hole necessitates twice or thrice of time required at each of the steps (A) to (C). This causes stick on or accumulation of incomplete cartridges at the step (D) after finishing the steps (A), (B), and (C)
The accumulation can be eliminated by using many tape winders. Nevertheless, this causes an increased cost of equipment.
Accordingly, in a case where magnetic tapes have an equivalent length but different patterns of marking holes, it is required to manufacture different kinds of tape cartridges for storing the magnetic tapes with different patterns of marking holes. It is complicated or difficult to classify and store these different kinds of tape cartridges.
In addition, it is impossible to modify one type of tape cartridge for storing a longer length of magnetic tape to another type of tape cartridge for storing a shorter length of magnetic tape.
The present invention contemplates to solve the problems as mentioned above.